Let's Play
by infinities-revenge
Summary: "You aren't thinking this through." His hands placed themselves over hers, gently pushing her fingers away from the bulge in his pants. "Stop Victoria. We can't do this." "Tonight is different Conrad," she purred sweetly, pressing her hips against his thigh. "Tonight we can break the rules..."
1. Playtime

_"You aren't thinking this through."_

_His hands placed themselves over hers, gently pushing her fingers away from the bulge in his pants. "Stop Victoria. We can't do this."_

_"Tonight is different Conrad," she purred sweetly, pressing her hips against his thigh. "Tonight we can break the rules..."_

* * *

><p>As soon as he heard it he knew it was her. Even if he knew she was coming it was still a surprise when she waltzed into his bedroom, unannounced. Victoria never bothered to stop by so late at night, especially not in his bedroom. He could tell from the start that something was wrong, very wrong.<p>

"What would possibly compel you to pay me a visit so late?" He drawled, raising his eyebrows.

She smiled mischievously, and Conrad immediately noticed the skimpy nightgown she was wearing. It certainly wasn't one of her usual ones.

"I was bored." Victoria sipped her drink quietly, smirking at him.

He leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. Being sure that Victoria was drunk, he knew her next step was seduction. When Victoria wasn't thinking, and her mind was out of the way, her heart made the decisions. And her heart always led her to him.

"Why don't you play with me anymore?" She continued, beginning to advance towards him, and knowing that the words children usually used had a completely different meaning when she used them. "Like you used to, every night. Then I wouldn't be bored."

"Play with you?" He stuttered as she moved closer.

"I like it when you play with me," she whispered when their bodies were inches apart. "I like playing with you too..." she added, slowly slipping her hands under his shirt.

"You're drunk," he stated, but made no move to stop her as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"How do you know? You never paid any attention to me," she pouted, winking at him to let him know she wasn't mad. "That's when I had to start playing with other boys..." As she said it, she began reaching down towards his crotch wickedly.

"You aren't thinking this through."

His hands placed themselves over hers, gently pushing her fingers away from the bulge in his pants. "Stop Victoria. We can't do this."

"Tonight is different Conrad," she purred sweetly, pressing her hips against his thigh. "Tonight we can break the rules..."

"I'd be taking advantage of you. You're drunk!" He was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince her.

"I'm sober enough to know what I'm getting myself into," she said seriously, and somehow seductively. "Don't you want to play, Conrad?"

"We can't," he said firmly, staring at her as his body flushed with her torture. "I mean it. You're drunk."

"I think _he _wants to come out and play..." Victoria grinned as she unbuckled his pants, watching him spring to attention.

And Conrad knew he was caught.

"Do you want to come play now?"

The mischievous look in her eye twinkled at him again. Conrad studied her gaze. Maybe she wasn't that drunk... maybe she really did want it.

Gently he put his hand on her arm, pulling her against him. When she moaned at the slight contact, he knew he couldn't resist any longer.

He had to have her.


	2. Chapter 2

_"All right, Victoria. Let's play."_

His words echoed through her ears.

Conrad had gave into her more than two hours ago, kissing her roughly as he uttered those words. She hadn't known just how _rough _he liked to play.

It had started off like it always did, with him eager to strip her of what little clothes she was wearing. Soon it had turned to more. All of his touches and kisses were rushed, frenzied and... _rough._

Now Victoria had assumed that she would be in control of this. Even though she knew he liked being the dominant one, she had figured she would be giving the orders tonight. She couldn't have been more wrong.

After he had stripped her of her clothes, she had attempted to force him back onto the bed. Within a second he had her arms pinned above her head and her body pressed against the wall. She had lightly struggled, testing him to see how far he was willing to go. He had ground his hips into hers, pressing her harder against the wall.

It only made her further aroused as she recalled the experience.

Usually Conrad made sure she was ready for him. Normally he would've checked to see if she was wet enough or if she was in the right position. Today, he threw all caution to the wind.

He pounded into her hard; entering her with one quick thrust. Luckily the rough treatment had turned Victoria on so much that he slid in easily without causing any pain.

Throughout the rough intercourse, he had whispered dirty thoughts into her ear. He had pressed her against the wall, pumping and pumping until Victoria's legs began to wobble from the pleasure.

Her moans had been loud and unstoppable. She could never control her body when it involved him; she'd learned that years ago.

When she finished, he made sure it was an amazing experience. As she cried out his name over and over again, he never slowed his pace, making sure to maximize her ecstasy. She had slumped against him afterwards, completely tired out and ready for a break.

Unfortunately, that had not been what Conrad had in mind. After all, he still had plans for the night.

* * *

><p>Currently he was towering over her on the large plush bed. Even though their first round had been rough, he was being gentle now. His touches were soft, but they still sent a jolt of electricity between her legs. She bit her lip to keep from moaning.<p>

Conrad ran his hands up and down Victoria's naked body, slowly drinking in every inch of her creamy delicate skin. Victoria tossed her head to the side, and moaned erotically into the pillow. Somehow, even the most innocent of his touches were always able to start a fire of arousal inside of her.

"Oh, Victoria..." he whispered huskily, sliding his hands down to her hips. "I want you..."

His lips attached themselves to her neck, gently kissing and nibbling the sensitive skin. Victoria gripped his hair in her hands, tilting her head back and giving him further access. The sensations of his lips on her skin sent chills up her spine, and she wondered how she had managed without him for all these years.

He lowered his lips to her chest, moving his mouth to the tips of her full breasts. His warm breath ghosted over her nipples, causing them to peak up. Goosebumps formed on her skin because of the arousal she was feeling.

"Conrad," she gasped, almost as a protest. She hadn't been planning on letting him take control, but when it made her feel like this she couldn't say no. "Please..."

Finally his lips dropped to her skin instead of teasing her any further. His kisses were light and slightly tickled. They sent a tingle through her body. She gripped the sheets in ecstasy as he continued to suck on her nipples.

After a few more minutes of his agonizing pleasurable torture, Conrad moved back up to her lips, capturing her mouth in a sweet and intense kiss. Slowly she tangled her hands in his hair, and arched her back against him as they kissed. While he kissed her, his hands roamed her sides, moving from her hair to her hips to her waist. She tilted her head back and moaned, wrapping her long legs around his firm waist.

"Conrad please," she begged again as he pressed open-mouthed kisses to her neck. "I don't want to wait..."

He used his hands to gently part her thighs, moving in between her legs. Before entering her, he gazed down into her eyes for the permission that she instantly gave. With that, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her firmly as he plunged into her.

For the time being she tried to be quiet, letting out small whimpers and moans into his ear, and sending chills down his spine. Hearing her moan his name was probably his favorite sound in the world.

He moved his lips down her jawline as he continued to rock his hips into hers. Every thrust he delivered was met by a moan and a tremble from Victoria's body. Being inside of her, being the one to make her lose control... oh, it was something he had missed.

She whimpered his name in pleasure, the intensity of the situation taking over her. Even though it had only been a few precious minutes that they'd been making love, she was already beginning to tighten around him. The alcohol was still clouding her mind, making Conrad the sole focus in her mind. A part of her knew it was wrong, knew that she would regret it in the morning.

But the part that _did _want it won over, pushing all thoughts of doubt out of her mind. She shut her eyes and arched her hips, her body telling her it was useless to resist anymore.

As her body finally gave in and convulsed around him, she decided to forget about everything else. If she was going to regret it in the morning anyways, she was sure as hell going to have fun tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

That next morning, Victoria had woken up alone in her bed, with memories of last night flooding her head. Groggily, she had remembered that her and Conrad had slept together. They had _slept _together, and she was more than furious with herself for giving into him.

She pushed it out of her mind, telling herself that if she had hardly remembered, he wouldn't either. Things would stay the same. Sleeping with him didn't change a thing.

* * *

><p>Conrad, on the other hand, was dwelling on the memories.<p>

When he had woken up, he had remembered everything. He hadn't regretted it either. All he could think about was her. Damn, she was so sexy. And so addicting. She had been haunting his thoughts since the moment he woke up. The one thing he knew for sure was that he _had _to have her again.

* * *

><p>Victoria had skipped breakfast just to make sure she didn't face Conrad. She was hoping to skip lunch as well; and spend the whole day in her room. Unfortunately, she remembered that she had lunch with a girlfriend that day. She shrugged it off, knowing she would be able to slip out without Conrad noticing. For all she knew, he was at work by now.<p>

She decided to take a hot shower to clear her head before leaving. Hopefully it would buy her some extra time.

* * *

><p>When Conrad had worked up the courage to finally talk to Victoria, he had opened the door without saying the word, hoping to catch her by surprise. He was the one who was surprised when he found an empty room. When he saw her clothes discarded on the bed, he guessed she was taking a shower. A tingle ran through his body at the thought of taking her in the shower, wet, steamy, and passionate. He quickly moved to the door, opening it silently.<p>

Her back was turned to him, and she was just as naked as she had been when she came out of the womb. Currently, she was running a brush through her long, silky hair, so distracted in herself that she didn't notice the man standing behind her. Her body was dry, and Conrad assumed she hadn't taken her shower yet.

After seeing her body like that, so exposed to him, Conrad knew he couldn't resist any longer. He quietly moved forward, and wrapped his arms around her bare waist, pressing his hips against hers.

She shrieked when she felt his touch, jumping back and only burying herself further in his embrace. "Conrad!" She gasped, eyes growing wide when she felt his erection pressed against her naked back.

"I can't stop thinking about you," he growled, letting his hands wander further down her body as he pressed her against the sink. She was so intoxicating; he could hardly breathe when he was around her and all he wanted to do in that moment was claim her.

"Conrad," she repeated, her voice growing weak. She hadn't expected him to corner her like this; she didn't know what to do. Her body was aching for him, but her stubborn brain didn't want to give in again.

"You want this, I know you do," he whispered, slipping his shirt over his head and moving to take care of his pants. "That's what you said last night. I remember every single naughty word you said, Victoria."

A crimson blush crept up on her cheeks, and she shut her eyes tightly, trying to forget things that she knew she had said. "I was drunk."

"Believe me, I knew. I didn't want to take advantage of you; but you practically begged me to get inside of you," he chuckled, lowering his boxers and freeing himself. "I know what you want."

She gasped when she felt him spring up against her, skin pressing against skin. His lips began trailing down her neck as his arms looped around her, his hands quickly finding her breasts. As she tried to suppress her moans, she could feel her knees growing weak while he took his sweet time playing with her body.

He rolled her nipples around between his fingers, determined to make her as loud as she was last night. So far, she was just arching her chest into his hands, but only letting a quiet whimper slip out occasionally. He pinched down on each nipple, hard, loving the high-pitched squeal she let out. He refused to let up, rolling them around as he squeezed down tightly.

Victoria mewled in pleasure and pain, and tossed her head back against his chest. Never had she felt something so erotic. It hurt somewhat; but her feeble attempts to move his hands away had failed. She couldn't escape him, or whatever he wanted to do to her, and it was the sexiest thing she could imagine. He was in complete control and Victoria was loving every tortuous minute of it.

He moved his hands away from her chest, quickly flipping her around. His lips met hers in a kiss as he pinned her arms above her head, forcing her to submit under him. She willingly complied, letting him pin her against the wall as her heel dug into his back.

Eventually Conrad lifted her up, carrying her into the shower. He turned the hot water on, letting the steamy spray heat up the whole room as they kissed. Victoria moaned and arched her back against him, threading her fingers through his hair and pressing his head firmly against her neck. He willingly sucked and licked and kissed, loving the simple way he could make Victoria lose control.

"I want you," he whispered, wrapping her legs higher around her waist. "And you want me. Admit it."

"I'm not admitting anything," she panted, forcing herself to remain stubborn, even if her actions proved she was wrong.

He grinned, forming a plan in his mind. He reached up and grabbed the removable shower head, switching the water source over to the sprayer. Victoria raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was up to.

Conrad used one arm to pin her arms over her head, while using the other to guide the stream of water towards the ground. "Open your legs," he commanded.

Warily Victoria spread her legs for him, meekly trying to free her arms. He refused to let up and she bit her lip again. This was even better than her fantasies.

Conrad carefully directed the spray towards Victoria, letting it gently run up her legs before turning it full-blast and bringing it closer to her, aiming it at her crotch. Her body instinctively jolted towards the spray, and a cry slipped out of her mouth. "Conrad... it's too much..."

"You want it higher?" He turned up the nozzle a little, letting the spray beat down on her sensitive clit even harder. She whimpered again, bucking her hips desperately. She couldn't deny that it didn't feel amazing, but it felt too amazing. The intensity wasn't something she was used to, but Conrad had always liked to push her to her limits. "No... please..."

He smiled at her desperation, although he had no intentions of stopping it. "Come on, baby, the sooner you come for me, the sooner it'll be over," he purred.

She shut her eyes in ecstasy, crying out his name as her hips rocked even harder than before. "Conrad, please! I can't take it..."

"I'm not stopping," he replied, aiming the stream directly at her little nub. The sensation was too much for her, and she shook violently, her whole body convulsing as she moaned and whimpered, crying out his name.

He kept it on her for another minute when she had finished, knowing how oversensitive her body was now. She constantly pleaded with him to stop, that she couldn't take it and that her body was too sensitive. He let himself enjoy her desperate please for a few more seconds before finally granting her wishes and turning the water off.

"Bastard," she panted, crossing her arms and slumping against the wall of the shower, trying to pretend that she hadn't enjoyed it. The sensations were amazing, and it left her tingling all over.

"I know when you're lying to me," he said with a smirk. "No need to be embarrassed. I knew you'd like it."

"You don't know what I like," she snapped, turning her head away from him as she felt her body regaining its strength. Her muscles had gone numb from that mind-blowing orgasm.

"We'll see about that," he whispered, offering her another charming smile as he collected his clothes. "I need to get back to the business. I'll be home for the pleasure tonight."

And with that he was gone, and Victoria was left curled up against the wall of the shower, her mind filled with confusion and desperation for her maddening, frustrating husband.


End file.
